


Home

by IAmStoryteller



Series: Valentines' Day 2017 [2]
Category: Superboy (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Kon-El comes back to life to some startling changes and new faces.





	

Kon was having a difficult time processing everything. The last thing he remembered was dying to save Clark and Kara. The next thing he knew, Tim was helping Kon sit up, as they tried to break out of some underground lab. Eventually when it was all said and done, they were brought to the Justice League Watchtower and Kon learned some startling news from the Kryptonian before him.

The Clark Kent/Superman he knew was dead and the one before him was from another Earth, destroyed by Brainiac, the city of Metropolis from that Earth preserved on Telos until the “Convergence.” Tim would definitely have to explain it to him. This Superman seemed older and wiser than his world’s Superman. Either way, he was always very awkward around Superman, but Superman never treated him any less than a brother.

“It’s hard to process, I’m sure, Kon,” said the other Earth’s Superman, smiling sympathetically. “Supergirl, Kara, didn’t take the young Superman’s death well either. She’s coming around though.”

At least, Kara was still alive and well. Kon knew where he stood with his cousin, at least. He loved her, but they had some sort of bantering rivalry that Kon enjoyed. “Ugh, so, you and your Lois are married and you have a son? What happened to this world’s Lois? Did she…die too?” Clark, because it was just easier to think of him as such, nodded, solemnly.

“She temporarily got powers, but it destroyed her from the inside, now her sister Lana is Superwoman,” he said. 

Kon breathed in and out. This insanity he could handle. He could, but now there was the question of where he was going to stay from now on. From what he could see, the Teen Titans were different and lead by the youngest Bat, Robin, Tim’s little brother, with some of Kon’s old teammates and even Dick’s friends.

Clark shuffled one of his feet, nervously. “So, uh, I already spoke to Lois while you were getting medically cleared by Dr. Mid-nite and she agrees that until you get used to everything, you are welcome to stay with us. Of course, you could use Smallville as your base like Kara does these days, or the Titans would love to have you back. Robin is still getting used to be a leader, and having your experience might help. Whatever you want to do.”

Kon felt self-aware and awkward. “Your son, Jon, might not like that. I wouldn’t want to intrude or…make it seem weird.”

“Nonsense, Kon, Jon always wanted siblings. Kara is making more of an effort because of Jon, now that he’s got some of his powers. And I’m sure that he’ll be thrilled to have a big brother,” said Clark, beaming, waving his worries away. 

Kon didn’t say anything. “I don’t want it to turn out like Red Robin and Robin’s relationship…they don’t like each other much…”

The snort from the older Superman was a surprise. He motioned for Kon to follow him and he did. They went to the teleportation room, where Batman just brought Nightwing, Red Hood, Batgirl, and Robin onto the ship. The two Supers watched, not being seen (except by Batman). Nightwing leaped at Tim and hugged him “God Damnit, Timmy, don’t you dare do that fucking again.” Red Hood clapped Tim on the back with a “welcome back, Red.” Batgirl also gave Tim a teary-eyed hug.

“Drake,” said Robin, voice wobbling with emotion, something that Kon never thought he would hear. “Todd is losing his hair, he’s got a receding hairline, I have pictures; you missed my birthday; and can you please take the Titans back? They are fucking…er…freaking annoying. I rather team up with Nobody and Jon than them.”

Tim grinned. “I missed you too, brat.” There were no warm embraces that showed of brotherly affection but Robin slowly but surely inched closer and closer to Tim as Tim talked to Red Hood and Nightwing about what happened to all his (Red Robin’s) stuff. He noted it right away—Robin was going to spend a lot of time watching Tim to make sure that he wasn’t going away again.

“-Ttk-.”

A warm hand on his shoulder, Kon looked at the older Superman. “Do you want to come home with me, Kon?”

Kon found himself in a small town in America, which reminded him of Smallville, being greeted with a big hug from an older, still beautiful Lois Lane Kent. She hugged him, tightly, as if she knew that he needed a hug. Then she smiled at him.

“Kara, your cousin is here,” said Lois. Kara shot out of the house in a blur and pounced on Kon. She was wearing civvies and she hugged him with all her might. It was nice, he admitted to be able to hug someone with the same strength as you without fear of hurting them. 

“Kon, Kon, I missed you. How are you doing? Do you need anything? We’re going to have get you clothes. Oh, Rao, you missed so many things while you were…gone. And I’m glad that Red Robin is back too—Nightwing, Red Hood and Robin were all very, very strange without him,” babbled Kara. Kon smiled. He hugged her again, reveling in his cousin’s warmth.

“I’m glad that I’m here,” said Kon, softly. Clark and Lois watched the two cousins be reunited with smiles on their faces, standing next to each other. 

“Are you hungry? We made a feast and we’d best get in there before Jon destroys that apple pie,” said Kara. Kon beamed—of course, he had a sweet tooth and apple pie was his favorite. Clark and Lois led Kara and Kon inside once again—Kara not leaving Kon’s side—inside their home. It was quaint and reminded him of the Kent household in Smallville once again. 

Sitting at the table was a tiny, Rao he was tiny, adorable boy who had to be Jon, Lois and Clark’s son. He was scrawny, blue eyed and black haired—he looked like a baby Clark but he had some of Lois’ features. The boy had powers from what he understood but not all of them yet and Jon also managed to befriend Damian/Robin. 

Jon smiled at his dad, but it was wiped off his face with an unsure look directed Kon. Great, he didn’t want Jon to resent him. Kon certainly didn’t and wouldn’t. 

“I’m not hungry,” announced Jon, who hopped out of his seat and out to the kitchen. Lois sighed annoyed with her son. Kara rolled her eyes. Clark smiled apologetically at Kon.

“I’ll talk to him,” said Clark. Kon knew that it would only make the situation worse.

“No, I’ll do it. Better now than later,” said Kon. Clark nodded. Kon followed the heartbeat of the younger boy and found himself in the field, sitting.

Jon knew he was there. 

“Listen, Jon, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I won’t stay here unless you’re okay with it. Clark and Lois are your parents and that won’t ever change. They love you a lot, I can tell. I can just stay with Kara or at Titans Tower…” Kon had a whole speech ready about how there were no replacements and that Kon wouldn’t impose himself on his family.

Jon snorted. “Mom said that Dad was bringing home a brother for me, but I thought you were going to be a baby. I wanted to be the big brother, not the little brother!! I already get that deal from Damian…and Kara.” Kon blinked.

“Huh?”

Jon gave him a toothy-grin. “You can totally stay but man, I want a little brother, so badly.” Kon snorted.

“Technically, I’m younger than you,” said Kon, wryly.

“What? No way,” said Jon, shocked.

“You’re what…10? I was created in a lab as a clone of this world’s version of Superman, not your dad, plus the fact that I was technically dead for a while, I’m only like four or five years old,” said Kon, arms crossed, smiling on his face. Jon stared at him.

“That’s so awesome!! They must have used technology to age you up to a young adult to be at the peak efficiency of your powers,” said Jon. Kon looked at him. Jon was a lot smarter than he expected the kid to be. “So, technically, I’m your big brother then, even if I’m smaller than you?”

“Sure, sounds good to me,” said Kon, humoring the kid. “Best get there before your dad eats all the apple pie. I’m hungry as a horse.”

Jon bounced up. “So, Damian’s got Red Robin back right?”

“Yeah,” said Kon, hoping that Tim was doing okay readjusting. They walked back to the house, where Kon could hear Kara and Clark arguing over apple pie. Lois was laughing at them.

“Good. He won’t ever admit it, but he talked a lot about his brothers and I could tell that he missed him and respected him a lot,” said Jon. “Just means that he’ll be more insufferable now.”

Kon smiled. “Supers and Bats have a weird kind of chemistry together.”

“Most of the time we get into fights which upset Dad and Bat-dad,” said Jon. “It’s fun.” Kon laughed.

“I can imagine,” said Kon, remembering the old days when he and Tim were younger and newer and how many times that Nightwing and Supergirl came to pull their asses out of the fire because they fucked up. Kon imagined that he and Tim would have the same opportunity to do the same for Jon and Damian. 

They managed get back in the house. Jon shouted, “DAD, SAVE SOME FOR ME AND KON!” Kon laughed again; he was feeling better being in this home. As both Kara and Clark looked bashfully, Lois sighed.

“You know we didn’t even eat dinner yet…geez Kryptonians and sweets,” quipped Lois. Kon could very well imagine that he was going to have an interesting and loving home here. Wherever the other Superman wound up when he died, Kon hoped that he found some peace, because Kon was going to try his hardest to do so this time around—less brooding and more experiencing the world.

And hanging with Tim to spy on their little brothers.


End file.
